Lucario's Quest
Lucario's Quest is an RPG game developed by Aura Studios, following the adventure of Lucario as he painstakingly and unwillingly must collect 8 magic stones in order to save his human-family's youngest child from a witch who had locked him up. There is no definite release date, however, as Aura Studios ''is a company that must have only one man working for it. Plot 'Prologue:' Lucario must search for Adam, a boy who Lucario lives with, as suggested by Adam's mother because he had not been seen for a long time. Before long, Lucario meets Jason, a fellow Lucario, and the two continue the search until eventually reaching the home of a sinister witch named Mariella. Adam has been put behind bars by the witch and sends a reluctant Lucario and Jason on a quest to gather her eight magic stones, not being able to retrieve them herself, oddly enough. The two parties satisfied in the end, the witch states she will release Adam... Hopefully. 'Chapter 1:' Lucario and Jason team up to defeat Octavius, the bandit leader in the '''Yzulf Snowfields', who has a magic stone as an amulet. While en-route to the secret stronghold, Lucario and Jason fight many outlaws, thieves, and crooks, and also the notorious duo of Bobby and Claude several times. These two wicked men are sadistic in nature and love to fight, steal, and hurt. Reaching Octavius's lair soon enough, Jason and Lucario engage him in battle after defeating his boys, Bobby and Claude, yet again. After Octavius is defeated, Lucario and Jason manage to acquire the magic stone and return to the witch. Chapter 2: Lucario and Jason learn that the Mayor of Port Crowtol, a peaceful and well-rounded port town, has a magic stone that could possibly be coaxed out of him. The Lucario-pair meet an extremely chatty sailor, Donaldo at a dock to the far left of Adam's house. Journeying to Crowtol by boat, they arrive in one piece, searching for the Mayor's house. Soon after talking to Mayor Nolan about a magic stone that he has in his possession, the Mayor is very unwilling to give it two two strangers he just met. They then embark on a side quest for him, thinking that this would be the way to persuade him to give the stone up. After finishing the task, the Lucario pair arrive back in town to find that the entire place had been overrun by evil goblins, lead by a giant, ugly, yellow creature named Ingset. After knocking a few heads, Lucario and Jason eventually reach Ingset and confront him, along with Ingset's insane right-hand goblin, Bozo. Lucario and Jason defeat Ingset and Bozo, earning much respect from the town and are officially rewarded with the magic stone. The two leave the town and return to the witch with the stone. Chapter 3: Lucario and Jason learn of a dry town in the far eastern hemisphere, named Hamilton Springs. The witch tells the tale of their drought and scurrilous monarch, King Francis. Upon question of why Francis was so bad, Mariella explains that he is holed up in a fabulous palace that holds freshwater storages, and that the evil king selfishly keeps the water from the surrounding town, going as far as to send a platoon to the nearby lake to protect his precious water from even one unimportant man. Mariella soon teleports the lucarios to the town; it really is as dry and gloomy as expected. Lucario and Jason explore the town for a while until meeting and somewhat befriending Gloria, the leader of a society against King Francis, who are trying to come up with a plan on entering and rioting the palace. Gloria remembers the small portion of the king's men that are guarding the lake, informing the two of a secret tunnel that leads to the lake itself, telling them that her "pack-mule", Rich, will gather up as much water as possible and return it to the town. Warning them to watch out for Commander Gallo, Gloria wishes them luck and the two lucarios enter the tunnel together, soon the two arrive at the lake and defeat many soldiers, and finally Gallo himself before returning to town and informing Rich that the path is safe. Later on, Lucario and Jason manage to infiltrate the palace and ultimately confront the evil king and his two most trusted bodyguards, acquiring the stone. Chapter 4: The two heroic lucarios have given up their third stone to the witch, who now informs them of a holy town over the mountains named Peddle, where they are instructed to keep their eyes peeled for an elegant woman and her husband who carries a large hammer. After hiking to the town itself, Lucario and Jason meet Father Ted, the highest priest of the town, who informs them that there have been mysterious murders happening and that the killers target the high ranking members of the church council, Ted himself fearing that he may be next in line. Chapter 5: Lucario and Jason travel to the ghost-town of Briar '''where they hear that a magic stone lay unguarded. Upon arrival, they meet The Lucario Exterminator, a ruthless villain who somehow sensed they were approaching. It is much later revealed that the exterminator is in fact another Lucario. They defeat the treacherous fiend, enventually retrieving the stone. ''Chapter 6:' Traveling to the mountainous civilization of Augac, the two lucarios learn of a legendary tomb high in the mountains where a great ruler's body is still held, a magic stone right on his casket; the last one in Augac. Lucario and Jason embark on a quest to go there, meeting a grave-robber named Eddie and his gang. Having no other option, the lucarios agree to take him and his friends with them. After wandering up the mountain path, the group enters the tomb and begins to wander inside the amazing structure. Soon after, however, Eddie's crew starts to slowly vanish until it's only Lucario, Jason, and Eddie; with the three finding the stone completely unprotected. His mind cracking, Eddie blocks Lucario and Jason's exit, demanding them to hand it over with a crazy gleam in his eye. Pulling out his guns, he engages them in a battle to the death, the two lucarios winning and retrieving the stone. Category:Lucario Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Role-Playing Games